Eclipse: Chapter Three
Chapter Three of Eclipse. Chapter Three I winced and choked dramatically as I attempted to swallow the traveling herbs. Beside me, Rosepaw was doing the same. "It's not that bad. After a few long journeys, you get used to it." Darkfern said, giving us a nasty look. We finally managed to choke the herbs down, after a few minutes of some very strange facial expressions. "I wish you safe travels on your way to the Moonpool. Goodbye!" she finished, returning to sorting herbs. "So, I've only been to the Moonpool once. Where is it?" Rosepaw asked me quietly as we sat on the border, next to the lake. "I've only ever been once, too. I never got the apprentice ceremony, but Darkfern told me that it's just past ShadowClan territory." I responded. "Let's try and find it, then." We must have walked a million foxlengths before we reached the end of ShadowClan territory. I pondered momentarily about talking to ShadowClan about the size of their territory, but decided that matter was best left alone. By the time we had fully crossed the border, Rosepaw was breathing heavily and I realized that she had fallen behind and had to catch up with me by running. "Oh, sorry, Rosepaw. I'll try to slow down." I said quietly. We didn't say so much as a word the rest of the way to the Moonpool. It was hard to find that tiny pond, tucked away in a small, empty pocket in the forest, but we knew we had found it when we could smell fresh water and sandstone. When we actually saw it, we were stunned at the natural beauty of the pool. It acted as a flawless natural mirror, as if you could fall into the sky if you tripped near it. "We are here on StarClan's territory, and we wish to find the truth among the mystery of my prophecy." I said, hoping that it would help. I motioned to Rosepaw to touch her nose to the water as I did so. Images whirled around me in crowds. The first that I saw were from the Battle of the Lion and the Tiger, with Firestar seeing a reflection of a lion in the water, and realizing what needed to be done. Next came a picture of Jayfeather, walking in a dream, and StarClan allowing that power to be passed down to his apprentice, onwards until further notice. I knew what most of this meant. I knew the legends. But what was happening? For a moment, the shades of dark, forest green in these memories blended, as did the sky at twilight, coming together to form blurry terrain. it came sharply into focus, very suddenly. Three cats appeared around, with "stars in their fur". In reality, though, they were slightly translucent, with a hint of sparkle. Each cat was in their prime, thin with luscious fur and deeply colored eyes. Something told me that all three of the cats in question were leaders, standing around me, looking down. Of course. Mistystar, Bramblestar, and Firestar. I didn't get why two of them were ThunderClan leaders, though. As if to respond to my thought, Bramblestar said, "In StarClan, we have no borders. We're just leaders." "About the prophecy... We can't give true detail. You have to solve this yourself." said Mistystar sadly. "When I was alive, I pestered them. I tried to get them to say something, anything. They simply couldn't." "One thing we can say..." noted Firestar, "Is that the prophecy you know is not truth. In the end, your eyes will open." "We wish you safe travels." they seemed to all say at once, echoing through the ethereal, starry globe. The earth seemed to come up and close in on me, submerging me in darkness. I gasped as I awoke, laying on my side halfway into the Moonpool. Rosepaw stood beside me. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Did anything happen?" "I got a vague response." she said, and I knew by the tone of her voice and her eyes that she was lying. I left it alone. "Same here. We need to head back, but see if you can grab some prey on the way. I'll do the same." I said, realizing that I was incredibly hungry. "I'll try..." The way back was far quicker than before, even without running. Not a word was uttered until we reached the camp. "I'm surprised... StarClan even gave you anything at the Moonpool... Errrhhh!" said Darkfern, weakly jumping to reach a high-up herb slot. "Usually they don't respond to begging." "I wasn't begging." I said quietly. "I was asking." "They don't respond to that, either. Now, what did they tell you again?" "That the prophecy I knew was not truth and that my eyes would open in the end. They just contradicted their own prophecy." "It might not be a contradiction..." Darkfern had a hint of embarrasment in her eyes. In that moment, I was a mousebrain and didn't catch on. "I have another question. Why can't you eat on the way to the Moonpool? Will StarClan, like, reject you or something?" "Nope. It's tradition, which is the reason for most things around here." "Surprisingly true." Darkfern turned to look at me, startled. "Look at your leg, Swiftstar." I looked down. It seemed that sharp stones had taken clumps of fur out, and the entire leg was bruised and bloody. "There are jagged stones in the bottom of the Moonpool. Be more careful next time." she said, and motioned for me to come over to a nest. What I didn't know was that another puzzle piece of the prophecy had fallen into place with those words. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions Category:Fanon